War Zone
by WetWetRain95
Summary: Alice, the Cullens and the pack are waiting for the newborns to make an appearance. Things go very wrong when Alice realizes that the Voultri have decided to intervene...See how the fight plays out and see everything through Alice's eyes.
1. Visions

eclipse during fight Alice point of view....

I was staring blankly at the edge of the clearing, I knew vaguely was was going to happen during the fight but still I would know more if it weren't for the stupid wolves getting in the way.

No, I'm happy the wolves intervened to save us for what was coming, yeah it was inconvenient, but hey our lives, or rather existences were rarely convenient. A sudden vision danced in front of my eyes, a flash of gold? No, a flash of brightest orange with a goldish tinge. What was that? Before I had a second to think through this I saw another colour,it was the darkest of blacks, the flowing of the darkest black cloaks......Cloaks.

I didn't need to consider who may be wearing black cloaks, I knew only too well. While I has thinking this through Jasper had moved into my line of sight and was gently shaking my shoulders. "Alice?" He was staring into my eyes trying to will a response from me.

"The Voultri..." I Stammered. Finally I met his eyes. "Oh.." Was all he said. I turned to see Carlisle walking towards me. "The Voultri?" He asked, he still had that perfect look of calmness about him, but I could see the panic coming to the surface.

"Yeah, I couldn't see until just now, I knew they were planning _something, _I didn't think anything of it, I thought it would become clear when they made their decision....I didn't expect it to become clear when it was too late."

"They didn't make a decision, because they knew we could see when they did." Carlisle said speaking more to himself. "I assume they've realised that Bella couldn't be tracked by Demertri?" He asked looking at me. I nodded slowly.

"Edward will want to know, will he have seen what you have just now?"

"I'm not sure, I cant tell how far they are away from us, because they're with the dog."

I sighed wishing that I could see beyond Sam and his pack. "Don't hate them too much Alice, they're on our side." He turned his head looking towards the pack.

"Well", he continued "I better make sure Edward knows about this, I'll get Sam to let Seth know."

Carlisle made his way back to the line where Sam stood. Would the Voultri kill Bella once they realised she was a human, or are they just here because of the newborns? I franticly, started scanning the future. A hundred things flashed before my eyes. Bella and Edward's wedding, Me and Jasper, Emmett fighting with Edward, I slowed down when I saw a vision of the Voultri. They were stalking into the clearing ready to kill...But kill what??!!

The Voutri slowly came to a stop in front of us, my vision became blurred as the wolves stepped forward. I breathed a sigh of relief when they made no move to hurt us, only talking. Another vision flashed suddenly, this time it was Jane flying through the forest at a speed only vampires could reach, she slowed as she came to the edge of a tiny clear area free from trees, she stepped through.

I saw Edward clutching Bella behind his back he was crouched low ready to spring at the sign of attack. So, Jane had decided to take a little detour to find Edward, gathering that Bella was with him. Well, this complicated things.

Just as I approached Sam to tell Seth, so that he could tell Edward I heard. I heard a howl of pain my head snapped round to the sound, it was heartbreaking to hear so much agony in one noise. I turned my head back to Sam, who had obviously heard the noise, he also knew who made it.

"Is everything alright?" I asked. He Slowly nodded his large wolf head. It didn't seem as thought everything was alright, but I had more pressing matters. "Can you let Edward know that he needs to be back at the clearing after the fight finishes, tell him Jane will pay him a visit if he doesn't.

" The wolf bowed him head low I nodded in thanks, Then took my place in the line with my family.

"How Long?" Esme asked. "Not too long there just getting to the end of the trail they split up, just as Jasper said.

" I smiled appreciatively at Jasper he smiled back. The wolves moved in synchronization to stand at our sides. Jasper took my hand my hand and gave it a squeeze. "Get ready here they come."


	2. CHARGE!

My eyes narrowed on the movement behind the trees and the rustling of leaves. A tall, dark haired man appeared first, he grinned an evil grin before yelling, "CHARGE!"

We all set in motion and things moved very fast from then, about ten vampires bounded towards us, arms open as if to hug us, or _crush_ us. I neatly dogging out of the way of a young girl heading for me, before turning back to tear her out stretched arm off, only to be beaten there by Jasper who already had hold of her. Silly Jasper thinks I can't handle one little girl, as if! I turned to see a boy bounding forwards, I zoomed to the left, dodging him, he missed me by inches. I grabbed a handful of his hair to yank his head back, diving my teeth into his neck and ripping his head off. It sent a loud screeching sound like metal being torn to shreds through the woods. I then launched myself into a tree and perched on a large branch, to find an easy target. Looking from a birds eye view it really looked like a war zone. Mud and dust were being flown up into the air as marble bodies were slammed to the ground, loud metal screeches were still erupting from everywhere, trees shook with the force of having vampire after vampire slammed into them, growls echoed from where the wolves fought I even heard a few sneer like sounds from the wolves as they advanced on their prey, most of vampires were hissing deadly sounds too. Jasper fought two newborns at once, it was obvious who was winning seeing as he had not a mark on his shirt, whereas the newborns were missing limbs. I decided not to ruin his fun and carry on searching for a target. Esme was fighting a young girl, biting of chunks when she had the chance, most of the wolves were working in threes or twos coming at the newborns from the side. A large fire was alight it the centre of the war zone, it was billowing out clouds of purple-grey thick smoke.

Just then I spotted my target a large male vampire, his brilliant red eyes flickered to the fire for a second, that was all I needed. I pounced on him, smashing him to the floor. My teeth sought exposed skin before biting down on his neck, ripping off a large chunk. The red in the boys eyes were alight with fury, as he flung me off of him crashing me into the floor by the edge of the woods. I leaped up before coming at him from the side and ripping off another chunk. The vampire squealed, trying to get his steel arms around my chest, so he could crush me. I danced out of the way, before leaping back and diving at him again this time taking a chunk of his torso. The boy swung his arm round seizing my throat and slamming me to the floor by the edge of the fire, I tried to get out of the way, but I was surrounded by backs of the fighting vampires, I couldn't escape, the boy began stepping forwards slowly and stealthy, his eyes looked excited, he looked ready to rip me up to burn. I slid back trying to stand, when the fire just behind me, stopped me in my tracks. "Alice!" Jasper screamed, he grabbed both of the vampires he was fighting, slamming them together in sound like boulders crashing. He ripped the vampires shreds, all this happened in a fraction of a second, my eyes focusing trying to keep up even, with my vampire senses. Jasper flung himself at the vampire, that still stalking towards me. As he flung him to the ground he ripped out his throat with his teeth before tossing it in the fire. He began dissembling the vampire and throwing pieces into the fire. I had begun breathing roughly while all this was happening, although I didn't actually need the air. I could taste all the smoke in the air it, was sickly sweet almost choking me.

I watched the werewolves fight in groups, they were the first creature I had ever found that poised a threat to a vampire, other than another vampire itself. They were extremely interesting to watch, working together to stun the vampire, by knocking him from side to side with their strong legs and huge paws. They would then rip lumps out of him, it did take a while, but they were immensely strong and the skills they had, had been passed through decades generation after generation, until now.

As I began calming my breathing a new vision appeared. It was a orange flame flying through the forest along side a streak of blonde. The picture suddenly became more focused showing orange hair, red eyes, Victoria. Along side her was a boy no more then sixteen with glowing red eyes and blonde hair and these vampires were both flying through the forest following Edward's sent to find Bella...

I jumped to my feet planning on running to help Edward, before I heard a crunch coming from the corner, Esme seemed to be having a hard time with the large towering vampire. I zoomed over in a flash and dived on the vampire's back plunging my teeth into his throat, the vampire hissed before I jumped to my feet to help chunks from the vampire.

What if Edward didn't realise Victoria was there? Well, he would hear her thoughts he would be prepared. But what if he can't protect Bella from both the vampires and she gets hurt? Vampire venom can save people from so much, but what if her heart stops beating? I can't lose her, I won't. What about Edward? He can protect himself fairly well, but Victoria can be deadly and the blonde vampire is obviously newborn with deadly strength. Can Edward be enough? What if Edward gets hurt trying to save Bella? I was still watching the new vision, when it vanished. What? No! I _need _to see what's happening right now. I can't leave the fight, they need me too much, but maybe if I get Seth to take my place then I could help....Oh Seth was with Edward, well at least it was even fight now. I just have to stick with that or I'm going to have to go and help Edward and I can't right now, The rest of my family needs me.


	3. That's gonna leave a mark

Screeching were still erupting from everywhere, although the fight had died down now, thank God.

It seemed Jacob had joined us, he had been with Bella and Edward being a messager before Seth took over. The wolves were finishing off the last two vampires while Emmet observed, laughing his booming laugh and cheering. Trust Emmet to find a joke out of this. Esme was clinging to Carlise, on the point of sobbing. Poor Esme, she was almost as bad as Carlise and his hatred of violence.

Japer's warm arms wrapped my waist pulling me back, "are you okay?"

"Obviously, thanks for earlier I was distracted..."

"My pleasure.....What do you mean distracted...?"

"Victoria's back" I whispered.

His breath come out in a gust on the back of my neck. "When?"

"Soon, I can't be completely sure. Should we help them?" I asked.

"No, We're needed here and besides the Voultri should be joining us soon."

'Oh course.' I muttered.

We then began to walk back to Carlise and Esme when we heard a howl. I turned to see a large black wolf howling in the direction of the trees. _Sam_, I thought before watching him bound his way through the edge of the trees. Jacob followed immediately after along with the rest of the pack. I sent a questioning look to Carlise.

'It's Leah she went after-' He was cut of as my mind went blank, only to be shown a vision.

Leah sat crouched as the muscled vampire loomed over her, only as a flash of red-brown flew past my eyes, it slammed into the vampire bringing him down, but he struck again.

He wrapped his strong arms around the wolf and compressed him like a crisp packet, the loud crack sounded in my head, even for a vision. I winced coming back to reality.

'SAM GET TO JA-' I started only to be cut off by a echoing crack. _That's gonna leave a mark_, I thought sarcastically. Although I should be worried I knew he would be fine, even without having a vision, the feeling in my stomach told me he would be okay, _physically anyway_. That wouldn't stop a broken heart.

My brain suddenly alerted me to the fact that the Voultri were fast approaching, and would be here in ten minutes. I scanned the trees automatically, searching only to find what I hadn't expected. A distraught Edward carrying a lifeless Bella.


End file.
